inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Seireitou
Welcome! Hi Seireitou -- we are excited to have Inuyasha Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Inuyasha Fanon Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Gods of Greece Listen, bear with me, the InuYasha series is about the mythology of Japan, right? Why should it just be in Japan, supernatrual things are all OVER the world, I think it would be alright if I created things of other cultures, for me, Greece... And I know you might not like me, I guess, but I am saying this should be alright... Also, I might make a fanfic with InuYasha and the others fighting the greek gods who are attempting to take over Japan to make a new Greece. PsykoReaper 22:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) hey sei when Aha is done, I've had a change of heart. I want to fight seireitou--Hiding in the shadows 22:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) and I thought u were gonna help me edit Ahatake --Hiding in the shadows 23:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Question Are you planning on having a series for your character(s)? If so, rather than pointlessly create my own that I don't intend or have time to finish without destroying my social life, I'd like to introduce my Inuyasha Echo in one of your stories. Besides, Echo has always been more of an anti-hero or occasional antoganist than a protoganist, plus I have an excellent method of explaining any power he will have, so it only makes sense. Echo Uchiha 23:17, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ... I believe my friend Ota-chan paid the chat a visit. Be nice to him. -.- Hiding in the shadows 04:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) and I thought I had to be banned four times in succession to be permabanned from the chat? why did u all change that up? Hiding in the shadows 04:59, February 13, 2010 (UTC) -sighs- Don't kill me. I'll just leave you guys alone. I figure if I don't, I'm just asking for trouble. If you need any pics edited, PM me and I'lle see what I can do--Hiding in the shadows 05:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) um....can I see the page u used that black fire pic I made for? --[[User:Darknesslover5000|Misery loves company]] 00:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, are these characters in a fic? If so, what's the name of it? Jackalman1 (talk) 00:17, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Jackalman1 Hi, Seireitou, I'm writing a Inuyasha fanfiction, and I recently saw your character page, Seireitou. I was wondering if I could use him in my story. (The main character of my story is already posted on Inuyasha Fanon Wiki, her name is Maru). Jordan jnw (talk) 01:24, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Jordan jnw I'd like to adopt the wiki I already created a blog post about this, but figured it would be good to also check in with the current head admin personally. I'm Thantosiet, and I'd really like to see this place become active again, make it more professional-looking and organized. I don't know if you or any of the other prolific users are still interested in this place. If you'd rather not have me jump in, let me know--I'd be happy to try to help this place as a user as well. Thantosiet (talk) 18:13, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Wassup my friend, may I be an admin on you're wiki? Or at least help out ya know? Hello, my name is Mikaela. I have a question. How do I become an admin. to this site? I would love to contribute to this website and I have watched inuyasha since I was small. Please message me back Mikaela.Hyakuga (talk) 05:51, January 14, 2016 (UTC)Mikaela.Hyakuga